


What's For Breakfast?

by ro_shepard



Series: New Beginnings: Orion and the Smuggler [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Kadara, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: Post Meridian, Reyes and Ryder share their first morning together on Kadara.





	What's For Breakfast?

Reyes was awake as soon as the rich, warm sunlight began to peak through the mountains. He was an early riser often using the morning hours to exercise, read, or cook. Mornings were his private time, before the demands of his multiple professions laid claim on his time. Juggling the responsibilities as the Charlatan, a smuggler, informant, and more recently, a lover, was time consuming, but Reyes was a confident man who excelled at multi-tasking. He enjoyed staying busy, but for now, he was enjoying the company laying beside him. He looked over to his side, a small grin pulling at the corner of his lips.

Ryder was still asleep as she lay on her side, facing away from him. He was grateful that the Pathfinder was partial to sleeping mostly undressed, sleeping in a modest pair of black underwear. He appreciated the view as the river of sunlight fell onto her warm, sandy brown skin, accentuating the subtle muscles of her back and arms. Her dark hair was a bit longer now, still neatly dreaded in finger-width chords that fell in a small pool around her head. Her legs were curled up slightly, toward her chest as she slept. She looked peaceful and it took everything that Reyes had not to reach out to touch her in the inviting morning light.   

Truthfully, he knew she was exhausted. This was the first day of her leave and she had chosen to spend it with him on Kadara.

There had been a time when he thought he had lost her for good. When he had been forced to reveal himself as the Charlatan prematurely in Draullir. Ryder had sided with Sloane then, she had been angry at his not being forth coming with her. Thankfully, they had reconciled a month or so later, and after he had made a successful coup against the Outcast leader, he and the Pathfinder began more of an official relationship. They had only enjoyed a few visits with each other before all hell broke loose, and the race to Meridian began. Right after the Archon's defeat, Ryder had been ordered on bed rest, having died again and been resuscitated during the fight. 

The collective victory among the Milky Way factions and the angara against the Archon was on a scale that Reyes had not anticipated, and knowing that the woman he had come to love was in the middle of it was unnerving, even more so witnessing the events first hand. Yet, once again, she had proven to him and to everyone that she was more than her small-framed appearance. That she truly was a force of nature, a goddess whose wrath was fierce if you happened to be on the wrong side. 

Right after the Archon's defeat, Ryder had been ordered on bed rest, having died again and been resuscitated during the fight. When she had been medically cleared, she had endured a series of Initiative appearances and grandeur throughout the cluster. Addison and Tann knew how to work crowds in their favor and they used Ryder at every chance to help cement morale and support for the Initiative and the other Pathfinders. The last stop on her tour had been to Ditaeon, which was intentionally planned so that she could seamlessly start her reprieve.

Last night, when Ryder had finally returned to Tartarus, she hugged him, collapsing gratefully into his arms. She had smiled at him, kissed him tenderly, and asked him to take her somewhere quiet. She fell asleep soon after they entered his private retreat in the badlands. She had been the only person he had invited to his remote sanctuary in the mountains, but in his heart, there was no other place that he wanted to be with her. 

Reyes, unabashedly naked, carefully slid out of bed and crossed over the streams of sun, moving to the small kitchen area. He fumbled for a small pot and canister, preparing to make the favored Milky Way staple. Being a smuggler had its benefits as he scooped out some of the dark brown contents into a filter, though he only measured enough for himself as he knew the Pathfinder preferred tea. He'd make her some later, having smuggled away some rare blends the moment he learned of her preference. He glanced over at her before fixing his cup, shaking his head slightly at the domesticated scene. Never had he thought of himself as one to settle down, yet the universe had brought this woman to him in a brand new galaxy. Reyes was not a particularly religious man, but he was thankful to have crossed paths with Orion Ryder.

He finished his coffee and made his way back to the bed, slipping fluidly behind the sleeping woman, no longer able to help himself as he moved flush against her curves, her ass pressed against his groin. She fit him perfectly. He tilted his head down to softly kiss the ball of her shoulder, her skin warm and sweet underneath his lips. His hand drew lightly down her arm and back up, sliding over the length of her neck. He brushed her hair away to trail more gently kisses. She sighed softly in her sleep, yet he did not stop his ministrations.

His fingers grazed the top of her shoulder and around to her chest, memorizing the softness of her skin. He nuzzled the back of her neck and inhaled, scents of coconut, chocolate, and gunpowder hinted at the sweet yet deadly persona that drove him wild with passion. His innocent explorations of her body would not last long as he felt a stirring, soon his need for her would crave more. The hand on her chest moved lower, his palm gliding of the mounds of her breast, teasing her nipples. He circled slowly, hoping for puckered arousal, wanting Ryder to awaken in the mood. They hardened underneath his touch and he pinched as he showered her the back of her neck with more kisses, open and wet. 

Ryder whimpered and wiggled against him, causing him to suck in air. His cock twitched against her rear in response to her sudden movement and his hand moved around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest.  

"Mmm..." she sighed, wiggling more, yet her eyes remained closed. "Good morning," she whispered lazily, still not ready to start the day. Reyes' bed felt amazing.

"Good morning," Reyes greeted back, kissing her shoulder again. 

The scent of coffee was in the air and Ryder knew that Reyes had been awake for a while. "What's for breakfast?" she mused, leaning back against him.

"Well, there's coffee and tea," he planted another kiss as his hand caressed the plane of her stomach, though he was careful not to tickle her, "perhaps some huevos con chorizo, papas con cebollas, jugo de naranja... y pan tostado?"

Ryder was quiet for a moment, listening carefully to how quickly the smuggler settled into Spanish when he was alone and relaxed with her. She loved the sound of his native tongue from his lips and she was pretty sure that he knew that. 

"Hmm, eggs with sausage, potatoes with onions, orange juice, and toast?" She repeated in English.

Reyes smiled against her skin and hugged her, "You've been studying?" 

"I'm trying. SAM helps sometimes," Ryder sleepily admitted.

The smuggler hummed again in approval and his hand continued over the curve of her hip, over the edges of her panties. 

"Do you have any of those things Reyes or were you just fantasizing?" Ryder asked.

Reyes chuckled low, his fingers making their way to the junction between her legs. He teased her slowly, encouraging her arousal before he finally answered.

"Maybe a little of both?" He breathed against the back of her head, his fingers moving inside of her underwear. A moan escaped her lips and Reyes felt his arousal grow, eager for attentions of its own, he'd indulge himself soon, but now, now he was focused on pleasuring the woman in his bed. 

"Reyes," Ryder sighed, turning her head to look over her shoulder.

Reyes continued to tease her over the thin material, as she turned to face him, her dark eyes hooded from his manipulations and the fact that she had just woken up. He leaned down to kiss her lips, relishing their luscious fullness. They were even more amazing when they were wrapped deliciously around him. 

"I changed my mind about breakfast," he growled, running his tongue along her jaw and over her throat.

Ryder pouted slightly, "What are we having then?" she asked, inhaling sharply as the pads of his fingers brushed over her sweet spot.

That was the last of his patience as he placed frantic kisses over her breasts, down her stomach, and settled between her legs. "I'm having you. Now," Reyes said, pulling the material from her hips and moving to taste her. 

Ryder knew things were headed in that direction, and she had tried to brace herself for the shock of pure ecstasy at the feel of his tongue against her, but it was just not possible. She sighed as he tended to her expertly, grasping at the sheet underneath her. She writhed as his hands smoothed over her torso, up to her mounds. He always knew how to pleasure her, knowing just how much to tease, how much pressure to use, and how to manipulate her body in ways she could only imagine. 

While Reyes loved the power that came with being the Charlatan, he enjoyed the power he had over the Pathfinder much, much better. He loved the way she moved for him, swimming high in the pleasure that he gave her. She was a vision, a fantasy come true, and as his fingers pinched toyed at her swollen, dark chocolate peaks, he moaned with her, encouraging her to spill all of her mews. Soon she was melting before him, her orgasm taking over her form as she tried to wiggle away. He held her firmly in place teasing at her nub, only easing his grip when her body finally calmed.

"I would have you every day if I could," Reyes said, kissing at her inner thighs. He crawled upward, nipping at her flesh as he positioned himself at her core. She reached for him and as he slid inside of her, he leaned down into her embrace. He loved her, he did, though he had not worked up the nerve to say the words aloud. He had hoped that every time he made love to her that she knew, truly, how he felt. 

He dropped onto his elbows, wanting to be closer, as he continued to work his hips. His triceps flared as he held strongly in the position. Her breath was hot and needy against his cheek and her legs wrapped tightly around him. Her hands drifted along his back and settled on his ass, welcoming him in deeper. Reyes groaned, bewitched by the feel of her, the need for her. He cupped her face and whispered to her, stealing kisses in between his hushed, sultry murmurs. Whenever they made love, she always looked at him as if her were the sun himself, warming her and filling her with life. Those dark eyes yearning for and wanting him. Only him. 

It was getting hot and Reyes hooked a hand around her back and rolled them both over, allowing her to be on top. She had squealed at his sudden movement, yet found her balance as she placed her hands flush against his chest, steadying herself. He looked up at her, her skin warm and shining from the heat of their shared passion. Her hair fell over her shoulders, draped along the top of her breasts and she gave him a smoldering look, biting the corner of her lip. He placed his hands on her hips as she began to take control and ride him. She moved in a seductive dance, teasing her hands over herself as she held his gaze. His hands soon followed along her curves. This woman. This woman would be his undoing.

Ryder planted her hands firmly on the smuggler's firm abs, his golden eyes watched her eagerly as they both gave and took pleasure from each other. She loved the way he looked at her, in wonder and appreciation, with his intense stare. She moved more fervently, searching for a bit more friction. Strong hands fell to her hips and the smuggler grunted underneath her. 

Reyes tried desperately to hold off, but could no longer, his body tensing and then shuddering as he came with an intensity he hadn't experienced in a long while. He hissed as she continued to ride him, drawing out the euphoria of his orgasm in its entirety. Soon, she followed behind, vocalizing her release. Every time they had been together, watching her as she unraveled for him was the closest thing he'd classify as a spiritual experience. She collapsed onto his chest, their heartbeats raced together in unison, and he sighed her name sweetly from his lips.

"I'm not a religious man, but you are a goddess, Ryder," Reyes said, trying to catch his breath. His traced his fingers over the length of her back.

Ryder lifted her head to look up at him, "I bet you say that to all the girls, Reyes Vidal," she teased.

Reyes frowned slightly, giving her a serious look, "No. Just you, Orion." He cupped her face and brushed his thumb against her lips.

Ryder gave a small smile and pressed her lips to his, kissing the smuggler tenderly. She carefully climbed off and rested against his side.

"So are all mornings on Kadara like this?" she asked.

"Only the ones where you wake up next to me in bed," Reyes replied sanctimoniously.

"Ah..." Ryder contemplated, tracing her fingertips over his chest, "but do you know what would be even more amazing than incredible morning sex with a sexy space pirate?"

The smuggler cocked an eyebrow and gave a crooked grin, "What?"

"A _real_ breakfast," Ryder teased. 

Reyes reached to tickle her mercilessly, his pride was only slightly wounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my continued ramblings about Reyes! :) 
> 
> tumblr: @spectre-ro


End file.
